In Love With You
by ZacObsessed
Summary: What happend after the ending of High School Musical? Will Troy and Gabriella finally get together? And will Sharpay blend in the group or hold on her evil plans? There's more High School Musical Drama, Romance and Action to come! Be sure to check out!
1. A Freaky Friday

**Hey Guys**

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

It was Friday afternoon and right after the big East High Wildcats against the West High Knights Championship game. Like everyone expected, Troy Bolton, basketball superstar and every girl's crush shot the final basket to win the game.

Everyone was excited and ready to party as they headed out the gym. Except for one girl, Gabriella Montez. She was lost in thoughts as she slowly walked outside.

"Gabi! Gabi!" Taylor McKessie yelled excited as she spotted her best friend. "Where are you going?"

"Home" Gabriella said quickly.

"Sorry?" Taylor looked confused. "You know that Chad invited us to come over for a big after show party. We just won the Championship, remember?"

"Tay, see, I'm not in a party mood and neither I want to hang out at Chad's" Gabriella couldn't really concentrate on something stupid like an after show party. There were more important things on her mind, named Troy Bolton.

FLASHBACK

Gabriella spotted Troy's back view with the shaggy haircut in the gym and ran over to him. She slung her arms around his back and as he turned to see who it was, she chuckled brightly. So Troy did with his incredible Wildcat smile.

"Congratulations, Wildcat" she said.

"Yeah thanks, Gabi" He nodded "but what about your team?"

"We won, too" Gabriella added happily and laughed out loud as Troy spun her around easily. She smiled as she felt the ground under her feet again. She looked into his Ocean blue eyes and when she noticed that Troy glanced right back into hers, she felt tingly. He moved closer, holding her tenderly. Gabriella forgot about everything around them, the noise, the location. It was just her and Troy. She could smell his scent and almost his lips on hers. She leaned a little more forward to close the gap as someone jumped between then.

Chad Danforth. It's well known that he's a little bit a dumb but what he just did is stupefying.

"Hey, the team decided that you should get the ball, team leader" Chad grinned happily as he handed the ball he had thrown between Gabriella and Troy to Troy.

Yeah, thanks dude" Troy thanked weakly and looked down at his feet. He couldn't stand Gabriella's gaze now. This was just so awkward.

FLASHBACK END

"Gabriella Montez! I'd be very pleased if you finally tell me what going on in your head right now" Taylor said sarcastically.

Gabriella woke up out of her daydream "Sorry Tay, I'm just so confused right now"

"But why don't you tell me about that?" her friend asked worried "and anyways, what is it, Brie? You know that you can tell me anything"

Gabriella sighed. "It's not that bad, it's just…Do you think that Troy is serious about me? I mean, you know how I feel about him and I'm just so insecure"

"Of course he is why shouldn't he? Why's that on your mind right know?" Taylor looked more and more surprised about what Gabriella just said.

"I mean, he tried to kiss me today" Gabriella admitted.

Taylor's jaw finally dropped "but Gabs, don't tell me that you refused him?!"

"Of course I didn't" Gabriella chuckled "A bushy hair mob, named Chad Danforth, beat me to that. We were as close as we've never been and he jumped between us, throwing the basketball to Troy and was like hey playmaker, the team decided you get the ball. He's a dumb; I guess he really didn't notice what he did.

"Oh my God, I'm so gonna kill him, he's a dead man!" Taylor hissed.

Gabriella's eyes widened "Oh Tay, stop that! Maybe it was right, fate, you know"

Now was Taylor the one who looked confused "Why that, Brie?"

"This was the only move Troy made towards me and maybe he already regrets that he tried to kiss me, maybe he was just so happy that they won the Championship and he just couldn't handle his feelings." Gabriella looked really sad now and Taylor could see a single tear running down her cheek.

"Oh come on, Brie, I'm sure he feels the same about you. I guess he was just embarrassed, you know it was an awkward situation." Taylor tried her best to cheer Gabi up.

Surprisingly, it worked. Gabriella smiled slightly. "And I guess I have to find out. So you wanna still go to that party at Chad's?

"Oh Gabiii" Taylor jumped up and down out of happiness and hugged her friend "I'm sure it'll be amazing and maybe you'll get a chance to talk to Troy"

Gabriella laughed out loud "Sure Taylor! I know that's not the only thing you are thinking about" she winked "Remember that bushy hair mob a little while ago He even invited you as his date, didn't he?"

"Uhh" Taylor glanced at her watch, trying to change the subject "It's really late, we should go now or we'll miss the whole party"

Gabriella smiled "Sure" and the two girls made their way to Chad's and Taylor constantly avoided the subject, Taylor and Chad. But everyone knew that there was something up to the two.

The two girls finally arrived at Chad's house and they heard music coming out of it.

"Whoa, seems like the party is already in full swing" Gabriella chuckled. She was finally in a party mood and thought man Tay, you always cheer me up, no matter what's on my mind She sighed joyfully.

Taylor glanced over "Gabs, seems like you can finally enjoy going to the party"

"Umm, we'll see about that later. But actually I was thinking what a good and true friend you are, Tay." Gabriella hugged her best friend who looked really confused.

"Uhh, yeah thanks, Gabi. You're really crazy today, swingy moods, huh?" Taylor laughed and pushed Gabriella a bit forward. "Come on, let's go in or we'll miss the whole party"

"Okay, let's do it" Gabriella knocked on the door but like she expected, no one opened. She opened the door carefully which was not necessary because the guys were all crowded in the living-room. They stepped in and just as they closed the door behind them, Chad spottet them.

"Hey ladies, how you doin?" he asked coolly, leant with one hand to the door case. "We thought you'd never show up"

Taylor felt her cheeks slowly blush "Hey Chad, yeah we're sorry but we had to discuss some girly stuff" She had probably forgotten about the incident in the gym, about what Gabriella had just reported.

"Wow Taylor seems to be pretty much in love with Chad" she said to herself but couldn't avoid to chuckle. "Only 15 minutes ago, she wanted to kill him"

"Hey, Gabs, what's so funny?" Chad finally turned to her and noticed her slight smile.

"Uhh, nothing" Just like Taylor, she blushed. "I'm just in a party mood, Wildcat, so won't you ask us in?" And oh, there she got him.

"Sure, come on in, the others are waiting" he cleared his throat embarrassed. He went ahead to take the girls to the living-room where the whole Wildcat team had a great time. Gabriella swallowed as she spotted Troy, sitting apart from the others, deep in thought. She wasn't sure if he even noticed her, but so the others did.

"Hey Gabs, hey Tay" Kelsi smiled as the two entered the room. One by one greeted them by saying hi. The whole Wildcat basketball team was around. Gabriella also spotted some guys from the Drama Club and some she didn't even know. Too weird how everything has changed at East High since she and Troy had tried out for the musical. Science Nerds and Basketball jocks gathered around in one room, unthinkable before. What they did was good for almost every student at East High because they finally had the chance to break out of the groups they usually belonged to. Expect for Gabriella. She was stuck in an awkward situation with Troy, didn't know what to do know. Speak of Troy, he finally noticed her…

**Uh Oh, what will happen nextwill we have a little Chaylor and willl Troy and Gabriella finally talk about their almost-kiss? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 and pretty please REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think and whether I should continue writing "In Love With You"...**

**Loveee, ZO!**


	2. I Meddled Again

**Hey Guys**

**This is the second chapter of "In Love with You" I'm soo glad that you guys like it! So anyways, enjoy it and don't miss to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical! It'd be a dream come true but at least, everything I own is my keyboard x)**

Last time in „In Love with You":

"Hey Gabs, hey Tay" Kelsi smiled as the two entered the room. One by one greeted them by saying hi. The whole Wildcat basketball team was around. Gabriella also spotted some guys from the Drama Club and some she didn't even know. Too weird how everything has changed at East High since she and Troy had tried out for the musical. Science Nerds and Basketball jocks gathered around in one room, unthinkable before. What they did was good for almost every student at East High because they finally had the chance to break out of the groups they usually belonged to. Expect for Gabriella. She was stuck in an awkward situation with Troy, didn't know what to do know. Speak of Troy, he finally noticed her…

Gabriella felt Troy's glance on her but she avoided eye-contact with him because she couldn't stand his blue eyes. The whole situation was just too awkward and weird, especially what happened between them.

"Hey Gabs, I'll go and catch a drink with Chad right now, I'll see you later" Taylor interrupted Gabriella's thoughts again. She chuckled.

"Oh yup, got that, have fun you two" She couldn't avoid to smile again, because the chemistry between Taylor and Chad was just so obvious. She was sure that they'd be a couple soon. Neither Troy and her if they don't talk to each other soon.

Now that Taylor and Chad left into the kitchen, she was the only one standing in the room and she hated to be in the spotlight. Gabriella took a seat next to Kelsi, who immediately started to babble.

"Hey Gabi, could you tell me what's wrong with Troy? He seems to be so far away and I haven't talked to him the whole evening" Gabriella's eyes widened, was it so obvious that even Kelsi noticed what's going on?

"Umm, no not really, I haven't talked with him either" Gabriella glanced over to Troy who was lost in thoughts again. "He kinda acted weird the whole day after the Call-backs; I really don't know what's up to him" she added quickly, blaming herself that she had lied to Kelsi; she knew exactly what was going on.

"Well, maybe we should just keep it at that" Kelsi nodded clueless. In fact, she didn't really care because she had her own problems with getting together with Jason Cross, also a Wildcat basketball jock.

Gabriella sighed. Luckily she didn't have to talk about the almost-kiss with Kelsi, even though Kelsi is usually the most caring person in the world, she's such a sweetheart. Gabriella leant back and closed the eyes for a moment. Her regained party mood slowly turned into totally tiredness. It has been a long day though; winning the Decathlon and the Call-backs has been very exhausting and this tiredness overcame her suddenly in a rush.

She was right fallen into sleep when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She opened her eyes quickly, feeling quite embarrassed of being caught at sleeping during a party. She looked up into two familiar Ocean blue eyes. Troy. He finally left his lonely seat and made his way across the room because he saw her sitting alone.

"Hey Gabriella, would you mind if we have a talk for a few minutes?" he whispered into her ear.

"Umm, no – Uhh, let's take a walk outside" She was kinda confused because she didn't expect Troy to be that forward. Troy offered his hand to help her getting up and the two made their way into Chad's garden.

With Chad and Taylor…

The two sat alone in Chad's kitchen and were having a drink.

"Umm, Taylor you know there's something I really need to talk about with you" Chad said shyly. The tough jock lost almost all of his self-confidence because of one girl.

"Go ahead" Taylor tried to hide her excitement but she failed totally.

"Ya know, we spent a lot of time together since first day of this school year and I really care about you. I never felt this way before for a girl and I have to admit, I like you". Chad stared down at his feet. He wanted to look into Taylor's eyes right now but of some reason, he couldn't.

"Ohmygosh, you're so cute, Chad. And don't worry, I like you, too" Taylor smiled happily.

Chad also smiled "So would you be my girlfriend?"

Taylor didn't hesitate for a single moment "I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Back With Troy and Gabriella…

While they walked through the huge garden, there was an awkward silence between them. Again.

"So, umm…" Gabriella cleared her throat, just to break the silence. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, ya know about that thingy this afternoon!" Troy finally spilled. Gabriella blushed immediately when she thought about their almost-kiss. "I just wanted to work this out with you. I really do care about you and what happened between us…"

"I know it was a mistake" Gabriella didn't let him finish his sentence "Our luck that Chad interrupted us. Who knows what might have happened. I really appreciate you as a close friend and I don't want to risk everything we have now because of a small love-thingy. I think we should leave it at that. I can't explain to myself why we got that close but for you, it was maybe the overwhelming feeling of winning the championship. It's okay for me and I think, I mean I hope that we can still be the same after this, but for now, I gotta go. I need some time on my own"

Troy's eyes widened by what he just heard. This was definitely not what he wanted to say. He tried to hold Gabriella, but she slipped out of his hold and ran towards the French window as fast as she could. Her view was blurry, her eyes burned as she tried to hold back the tears, but a single one ran over her cheek. She didn't only hurt Troy; she also hurt herself with saying what she just said. She lied to him. This wasn't the way she felt and she regretted what she did. But neither could she bear hearing these words out of his mouth, so it was better to speak it out.

Meanwhile Troy stood clueless alone in the garden, feeling lost. He didn't call after Gabriella because he knew that she wouldn't stop running. He knew this situation too bad. He wanted to talk about something serious with Gabriella; she got it wrong and stormed off. It was the same thing as only one week ago. Actually he wanted to confess his love to her today, make it the perfect moment because he didn't feel right either after this almost-kiss.

"Screw it" he said to himself and kicked up some fallen leaves. Then he slowly made his way back to the crowd. As he arrived in the living-room, everyone suddenly got silent and stared at him.

He put his hand to his neck "Well guys, what's goin on here?" He was kinda embarrassed that everyone's looking at him.

Zeke Baylor stood up and pushed Troy into a secluded corner of the room "Dude, what have you done to Gabriella?" He asked.

Troy looked very guilty but disclaimed that he knew anything "What you mean?"

Zeke looked really annoyed right know because he knew exactly what was going on "She ran right through the living-room and headed out the door. She didn't talk to anyone, I mean Kelsi had tried to stop her but she failed"

Troy sighed and finally made up his mind "I was trying to confess my love to Gabriella but she got it totally wrong and stormed off without giving me the chance to explain. I guess I meddled again"

Zeke rolled his eyes "Duh! I think so too!"

Troy looked confused and shook his head and turned around. Then he waved a short good-bye to all of his friends and walked quickly out of the front door. Outside he took a deep breath, enjoying the clear air of the night. Then he rummaged around in his pocket, looking for his car keys and drove home.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was running down the street as fast as she could. She had to stop sometimes to catch some breath but when she arrived at home, she immediately made the way upstairs to her room without even saying hi to her mom, who looked quite confused about her daughter's mood but decided that it was out of her business and if Gabriella wants to, she comes over to talk. Arriving in her room, Gabriella threw herself onto the bed and immediately fell asleep….

**Ookay that was Chapter 2! Please review!! I need to know what you think x)**

**So we had a little Chaylor this time which will be continued next chapters…Will Troyella ever work things out after Troy meddled again? There's more Drama, Action and Romance to come! Stay tuned and watch out for Chapter 3!**

**Lovee, ZO!**


	3. Getting Together

**Hey Guys**

**Here comes Chapter 3 of my HSM****/Troyella series „In Love with You".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my keyboard!!**

**Previously…**

Troy looked confused and shook his head and turned around. Then he waved a short good-bye to all of his friends and walked quickly out of the front door. Outside he took a deep breath, enjoying the clear air of the night. Then he rummaged around in his pocket, looking for his car keys and started the engine.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was running down the street as fast as she could. She had to stop sometimes to catch some breath but when she arrived at home, she immediately made the way upstairs to her room without even saying hi to her mom, who looked quite confused about her daughter's mood but decided that it was out of her business and if Gabriella wants to, she comes over to talk. Arriving in her room, Gabriella threw herself onto the bed and immediately fell asleep….

Troy stopped his car in front of his house. He unlocked the door and went inside. It was quite late and no one was still awake. He had been driven around for almost two hours and he didn't expect anyone awake. All the way he was driving, he tried to catch a good idea what to do with Gabriella. Firstly he wanted to climb up her balcony again but then he decided that it would be a bit too one-sided.

"Damn it" He whispered again to himself as he went upstairs to his room. He quickly changed into a PJ, threw himself on the bed and just like Gabriella, he fell asleep at once.

It was a bright and sunny morning when Gabriella woke up the next day. The sun was already shining into her room, dazzled her eyes and prickled in her nose. She moaned and turned around, stuck her head into the pillows. It was Saturday morning, no school and there was nothing better she could do than staying in bed the whole day. She didn't want to go Taylor's because she wasn't in a mood to listen to all the slobbers over Chad and neither had she wanted to talk about what happened between her and Troy. She almost fell asleep again as she heard a knock on her door and her mother saying:

"Gabi, darling, it's almost lunch time, could you get up please?"

"Uhh yeah, I'll shower up and then I come down, alright?" Gabriella faked a smiled because she didn't want her mom to worry.

"Alright" Mrs. Montez smiled back.

Gabriella got up and walked into bathroom, brushing her teeth and stepped under the shower. She pulled on the water and stayed in for half an hour, so she didn't hear her cellphone ring. She quickly changed into a beautiful summer dress and walked downstairs when she got out of the shower. Again, she didn't check her cellphone.

Mrs. Montez was already waiting for her with lunch.

"Oh, there you are, Gabi, come on, take a seat" she called upon her.

Gabriella was about to sit down when the door bell rang.

"Who could it be?" she asked confused.

"I don't know" her mother replied "But why don't you go and check it?"

"Okay" Gabriella got up and walked through the kitchen, got in the hallway and opened the front door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Troy standing outside.

"Umm, hey Gabriella, sorry for coming over without saying a word but I tried to call you and I left some messages and you didn't reply" Troy immediately started…

"Who is it, Gabi?" Mrs. Montez shouted from the kitchen.

Gabriella finally regained her speech "Don't worry mom, it's just Troy, I'll go out for a walk with him, okay?"

Mrs. Montez sighed "Okay, then go, I'll keep some lunch for you"

With that words Gabriella pushed Troy softly out of the door case and shut the door behind them. She was wondering why he came over, because everything which was needed to say, she said yesterday.

"Listen" Troy started again "I don't want you to run away right now. You got everything wrong yesterday, maybe because I totally messed up with finding the right words."

Gabriella sighed "Troy, I begged you yesterday to keep it just at that. I really don't want to talk about it"

"Gabriella, please give me only one chance" He took her arm which caused her to link it with his.

"Alright" She agreed finally but looked quite angry. "Go ahead" They made their way to the park.

Troy gulped and spilled "I mean, almost kissing you wasn't a mistake and wish that Chad wouldn't have interrupted us" Gabriella's eyes widened "I wanted to say this yesterday, I wanted everything to be perfect and I wanted to work things out. I don't know how you feel about me but I care about you and…and I think I like you more than just as my best friend" He looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes while he confessed his feelings. Gabriella's legs turned to jelly and she didn't know what to say. Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't hide her emotion.

"Oh my gosh, Troy. This is the sweetest thing I've ever heard" She smiled brightly but Troy didn't seem to be satisfied "And I think I like you too" she added quickly, caused him to smile, too.

They've been walking while confessing their love to each other and arrived in the park. Troy took nervously Gabriella's hand and pulled her carefully to the next bench.

"Wanna sit down for a few?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah sure" She sat down next to Troy and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder. He planted little kisses on her forehead. Gabriella swore that she wanted to stay like this forever. His soft lips on her skin, it felt so good and was so romantic. Troy's lips moved down slowly, first to her temple, then to her cheek. When their lips finally met, Gabriella couldn't help but smile. There was a firework of sparkle rushing through their bodies. He opened his mouth, silently

begging for more. Without thinking twice she let him in to deepen the kiss. As they pulled away, totally out of breath, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

Gabriella already leaned forward into another kiss but to her dismay, Troy quickly moved away. She was really confused right now.

"Hey, hey Brie, forward much, huh?" he said teasingly but returned to be serious "So there is only one question left, Gabriella Montez, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Troy. I really do" She answered happily before kissing him sweetly. They were making out the rest of the afternoon.

When they were about to leave, Troy took a key and scored Gabriella and Troy – forever in Love into the wood of the bench. Gabriella chuckled and took his hand. She still couldn't believe what had happened this day. When she woke up, she didn't even want to leave the bed and now she was with the best boyfriend ever, Troy Bolton. They slowly walked back to Gabriella's house. It was almost 6 when they arrived. Gabriella slung her arms around Troy's neck to kiss him goodbye. He put his arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible and they kissed passionately.

"I'll call you later, Mrs. Bolton" He said with a smirk.

"Gabriella blushed a bit "Wow, Mrs. Bolton, sounds really good though" She opened the door and turned around again. Troy waved and she blew a kiss to him. She found her mother smiling at her when she stepped inside.

"So Gabi, you're dating Troy Bolton right now, don't you?" She couldn't help but smile again when she saw how confused her daughter looked.

"Uhh, yeah I think so" Gabriella didn't know how her mother would react.

"I'm so glad you found someone over here and Troy's a really nice guy" Gabriella sighed in relief. Her mother won't be a problem for their relationship.

"Are you hungry, Gabi? I mean, you didn't have lunch today!" Mrs. Montez mentioned worried.

"Oh no, its okay, I'll catch you for dinner" Gabriella smiled and walked upstairs. She took a shower and changed into her PJs. Even though that it was only 8 pm when she finished, Gabriella decided to stay at home tonight. She switched on the TV and threw herself on the bed. It was quite comfy though and so she fell asleep quickly.

Her cellphone was ringing and she woke up.

"Hello" She answered a bit grumpy and tired.

"Hey gorgeous, how you doin? Did I wake you up?" It was Troy, of course. He said he'd call her later.

"Uhh, yes but don't worry" Gabriella sat up in her bed.

"No, I'll let you get your sleep. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and me are meeting tomorrow at Juice's. Would you mind to come over? I'll pick you up at 12, alright?"

Gabriella smiled "Alright"

"Okay, then nighty night, sleeping beauty" He was too sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, handsome" She closed her cellphone with a snap got back to sleep.

It was already 3 o'clock when Gabriella heard a noise outside her balcony. She turned around in her bed, trying to get back to sleep. But there it was again.

"Probably a cat or something like that" she said to herself as she got out of the bed to check. She opened the balcony door and her jaw dropped by what she saw…

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm an evil person…****So what could it be??**

**Please review! I really need to know what u guys think and I'm ready for some suggestions ******** anyways, thanks to the guys who already reviewed! Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**

**Lovee, ZO!**


	4. lovestoned and a sweet revenge

**Hey Guys**

**Here's another chapter of "In Love with You". Thanks to the guys who have reviewed so kindly, I really appreciate it! I try my best to update almost everyday but it's kinda difficult because I'm very busy with school...**

**But don't worry x) anyways, enjoy Chapter 4**** "lovestoned and a sweet revenge"**

**Previously...**

It was already 3 o'clock when Gabriella heard a noise outside her balcony. She turned around in her bed, trying to get back to sleep. But there it was again.

"Probably a cat or something like that" she said to herself as she got out of the bed to check. She opened the balcony door and her jaw dropped by what she saw…

* * *

Gabriella was very suprised to see her boyfriend standing in front of her. "Troy, what the hell are you doing here? I mean, it's the middle of the night!"

Troy looked down to his feet, but Gabriella noticed that he was sad "Wow, seems like you're really happy that I'm here and..."

"-of course I am, but Troy, it's really late, umm, I mean early" He smiled relieved. Gabriella leant forward and pecked his lips. He held her close, wanted to deepen the kiss but she pulled away quickly.

She smiled teasingly "So what do you want, my Freaky Stalker?"

Troy looked straight into her eyes "Listen Brie, I can't live without you. I'm so happy that we're together now. It's like fulfilling my life. I have never felt this way before. I'm not sure if I already know what love is, but being with you feels like love. That's why I came over so late but it burned on my mind. I'm so sorry for waking you up"

Gabriella smiled but a single tear ran down her cheek. Troy wiped it away softly with his thumb. "Troy, I still can't believe what happened today. It's like my best day ever and now that you confess your love to me, it's the highlight" With that words, she threw herself around him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They leant into a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you too" Gabriella whispered while they broke apart to regain their breath. Troy smiled his typical Bolton smile while they leant ito another kiss. Everything was so perfect and romantic.

"So do you wanna come in and stay the night?"Gabriella asked finally.

Troy eyes widened "Uhh, how much I'd love to do that but what would your mother think about that? I mean, she wouldn't be very pleased to see her daughter with a guy alone in her room, probably in bed..."

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, you're right. Even though she already found out about us!"

"When did that happen?" Troy hesitated before he added "and is she okay with you and me being together?"

Gabriella smiled brightly "I don't know, she might have watched us out of the kitchen window and yes, she's totally okay with us"

Now also Troy chuckled and hugged his girlfriend. Gabriella rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. It felt so great being finally together with him. Like he said, fulfilling. He came over in the middle of the night, just to confess his love to her. The past day has been so amazing, the only thing that was left was to tell their friends about them. She was sure that everyone of them expected them being together now.

"I think I should go now, Gabi" Troy said, without letting her out of the hug "Even though I really don't want to, but I'll see you in nine hours again"

"Okay. I'm so excited to tell everyone about us tomorrow!" Gabriella chuckled and freed herself out of the hug. Troy only nodded. She gave him a last kiss and walked back to her balcony door. She turned around to see Troy climbing down the tree. He winked and blew a kiss to her. Gabriella smiled as she stepped inside. Then she went back to sleep. This can't be happing, hopefully it's not a dream at least she said to herself before falling into a deep slumber.

Gabriella woke up early that morning. She went down in her PJs to have breakfast with her mom.

"Oh sweetie, you're up yet?" Mrs. Montez said suprised.

"Yup, don't know why but I'm totally awake" Gabriella smiled and took a seat next to her mother.

"Listen, Gabi, I was wonderinf if you want to take part in a church choire again. There's this cute, little church, only a few blocks away" Mrs. Montez said questionatly.

"Umm, I really don't know mom, you what happend when I sang the solo. And I think I have to focus on the Musical now. I really don't want to mess up with that!" Gabriella explained a bit worried how her mother would get it.

Mrs. Montez smiled and pecked her forehead "It's okay, I just thought it would be fun but you are right, you will be very busy with the Musical, we can talk about that late, if you want to"

"Okay, but I have to shower up now. Troy picks me up at 12 because we want to hang out at the Juice's with the others." Gabriella ate the last bit of her sandwich and headed upstairs.

She pulled the water on and stepped into the shower. After that she chose a beautiful summer dress and her favorite black heels. She let her hair down in soft curls and applied a light make-up. She was ready at quarter to twelve. To bridge the time gap she took her favorite book and sat down on her bed.

Troy arrived on time and rang the doorbell at the Montez' house. Mrs. Montez opened the door and smiled "Hello Troy, come on in. Gabi will be down in a few"

He smiled back and said politely "Hello Mrs. Montez, thank you" He stepped into the house and saw Gabriella coming downstairs. He gasped; she looked totally stunning and the best was, she was all his.

Gabriella smiled brightly when she saw her boyfriend. "Hi Troy" She took his hand and pulled him outside, carefully closing the door behing them.

"Hey gorgeous, ready for the gang?" Troy said smiling a very goofy smile. He hugged her and she pecked his lips several times. He wanted to deepen the kiss but she pulled away to quickly. Before he could say anything she pecked his lips again. She was such a tease. Now she leant forward, closing her eyes. Their lips met and Gabriella opened her mouth, ready for a passionate kiss but he didn't use any tongue this time.

He smiled teasingly when they pulled away. "Hey Montez, you really thought that you could beat master Troy Bolton in teasing?"

"Uhh, seriously? Yes!" She pecked his lips again, laughed and ran towards his car.

"You are so dead, Gabi" Troy chased after her but she already sat down giggling on the front seat of his car. He sat down next to her and gazed her. She was too cute when she made fun. He smiled brightly and started the engine. They drove to the Juice's, a fancy coffee bar to meet all their friends. Troy opened the car door for Gabriella when they arrived.

"Oh wow, Troy you are a real gentleman" She laughed.

He smiled goofy "Anything for you, my lady" They linked arms and walked towards the entry. They stepped inside, looking for they buddies.

"Oh wow, look over there" Gabriella let out. She had just spotted Chad and Taylor heavily making out. She grinned because she had a realyl great idea "C'mon, let's interrupt them, like Chad did"

Troy looked amused. Actually he thought it could be really fun and anyways, revenge is sweet. They walked over without being noticed by Chad and taylor; they were too focused on themselves; their bad. "Hey Guys" Gabriella grinned while pretending to take a seat. Out of some really unexpected reason she stumbled and fell right into the couple. "Whoops, I'm so sorry guys" She laughed out. Troy watched the incident with a huge smile on his face. Gabriella really knew how to satisfy her desire her revenge.

Chad wasn't really thrilled about Gabriella's joke, neither was Taylor

* * *

**Sorry guys but I have to stop here, but I promise a new chapter as soon as possible. It will be called "Suprise! Suprise!" Probably online tomorrow, but no promise ;) Like the name said, expect a huge suprise for the whole gang! Any suggestions what it could be? Pretty please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

**Lovee, ZO!**


	5. Surpise, Suprise!

**Hey Guys**

**Here is another Update on „In Love With You". Thanks so much for your support so far. Over 1000 people read every chapter ******** Makes me kinda proud but I'd be even more happier if some more of you would REVIEW! I mean, I have not even 10 reviews! Pretty please tell me what you think ******

**I have written 3 more one-shots with lots of Troyella fluff but I'm kinda not sure if they're worth to publish ;) Well, here's "Suprise, Suprise"**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own High School Musical and if I did, I'd force Gabriella to wear at least three different pair of shoes in the movie!**

**Previously in Chapter ****4...**

Troy looked amused. Actually he thought it could be really fun and anyways, revenge is sweet. They walked over without being noticed by Chad and Taylor; they were too focused on themselves; their bad. "Hey Guys" Gabriella grinned while pretending to take a seat. Out of some really unexpected reason she stumbled and fell right into the couple. "Whoops, I'm so sorry guys" She laughed out. Troy watched the incident with a huge smile on his face. Gabriella really knew how to satisfy her desire to revenge.

Chad wasn't really thrilled about Gabriella's joke, neither was Taylor

They both looked very angry although they knew why Gabriella did that. Troy chuckled again, but pretened to be totally clueless about them, even though it was obvious that they'd be getting together at Chad's aftershow party. "Whoa, guys when did that happen?"

Taylor grinned as if she knew exactly what's going on. "Oh, only at Chad's aftershow party but don't mind that you missed that, you were to focused on your own stuff, weren't you?" She poked into Chad's side. "Yup, we thought it would be cool to give it a go" he added quickly but hesitated before he asked "And what about you two, are you together?"

Both Troy and Gabriella smiled brightly. They were excited to finally tell their friends about them. "Oh wow, these smiles say more than thousand words, dude" Chad laughed out. He was kinda relieved that Troy and Gabi worked things out. He had a quite a guilty consience, because it would have been also his fault if they didn't get together. He and Taylor tried to split them up, even though they haven't been a couple at that moment, the trying counts.

Also Taylor yelled excited "Oh my gosh Gabi, that's amazing, c'mon you have to tell me about everything" She pushed her friend on a chair next to her and soon the girls were engaged in a giggling gilry talk.

Troy and Chad sighed. Girls were weird, but also cute and lovely things.

"So dude" Chad said questionatly "How did you get Gabriella? I mean, the last time I saw you two, she was running away from you"

"Yeah, you're right" Troy srcatched his neck uncomfortable. He didn't want to tell his friend about how he made up with Gabriella; he was too afraid that Chad might call him a weenie. "Let's say, I really had to convince her being with me. After your fabulous interruption, she was kinda very insecure about her feeling for me" Troy couldn't avoid a chuckle before he added "and she loves me, so I do"

Chad's eyes widened "You guys are very fast! How long are you together now?"

"By mow, it must be one day, yup exactly" He said while checking his watch.

Giving Troy and odd look, Chad tried to convince him taking their relationship a bit more slow. "I mean, slow down a bit or otherwise you will be married in less than a month"

"And where is the problem to that?" Troy demanded but couldn't help but burst out in laughter when he saw how Chad's jaw dropped. He grinned goofy "Relax, dude. Nothing's goin to happen in near future" he poked him into the side "but if I propose marriage to her, be sure that I'll ask you to be my best man."

"Hey guys, how you doin?" The group got interrupted by Jason, who had just stepped into the Juice's. Everyone said hi and Jason fell down on a chair next to Troy. Chad leant over to Troy and whispered "Troysie-poo, I'll have a talk with you later or Gabi will totally soften up".

Troy rolled his eyes. Troysie-poo, what a damn stupid name. Soon after Jason also Kelsi arrived. They all have been becoming quite good friends. It was really funny how the Musical audition had changed all of their lives. Everyone finally could be anyone they wanted to be. In the end it was all because of Gabriella. They all wouldn't bethis far if she hadn't been so brave and auditioned. Troy never thought that he'd become a singer one day, quite an unexpected talent. Speaking of unexpected talents, the fabulous baking-basketball star Zeke Baylor was still missing.

"Hey guys, does anyone one know why Zeke's late?" Troy asked his friends. Not that he was worried, but it was unusual that Zeke's late.

At that very moment Zeke stepped to the group, grinning wildly "He is right here, my dear, sorry for being so late, but I had to pick someone up.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw who stood behind Zeke. Nobody else than East High's biggest Drama Queen.

"Sharpay?!" Everyone let out suprised. And they were really suprised because it was quite unusual to meet her out on the wekend. She uses to spend it in the Over The Top Evan's property with her Over The Top friends and her brother Ryan.

"Hi there" Sharpay grinned friendly. Wow, I never thought she can be that friendly Gabriella thought.

"Yeah, I brought Sharpay. I hope that it's okay for you guys. I'm sorry for not telling earlier, but we decided it very late this morning" Zeke felt uncomfortable that all his friends were staring at him and Sharpay. Wasn't it obvious that they're a couple? He took her hand let her to a chair.

Jason shook his head and sneered "Seems like it couple time right now, Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay and Troy and Gabriella.

"Oh c'mon dude" Chad sneered "You are just jealous, we all know that have a thingy for Kelsi. He winked over the the shy girl who immediately blushed

"Oh, umm, not the right time to talk about that" Jason stammered while everyone else burst out in laughter. They really had a great time together. They ordered some food and Zeke complained about the Donuts. "Ick, they are horrible"

Taylor rolled her eyes "Yeah, Zeke we all know you are a mastermind with making Donuts" She winked but Zeke was still a bit insulted.

"That's says the right person" He pouted "Taylor McKessie, I swear you never ever get any of my food again! Not even if you would be starving"

Taylor looked quite shocked; she hadn't expected that reaction "Uhh, Zeke, you know I – I was just making some fun, you know I'm crazy for your stuff and yeah, you're donuts are so much better than these" She smiled about her apology and fortunately she could soften Zeke up a bit.

He burst out in laughter "Oh Taylor, I knew you can't resist my stuff" Everyone else smiled too. And it was really true, Taylor is a sucker for sweets.

"Well guys, I thought it might be wonderful if we all go over to my house after finishing lunch here" Sharpay looked into the round. She hadn't been talking that much today, weird, because usually she babbles all day long. However, Gabriella and Troy shared an odd look.

Finally Kelsi answered for the whole group "Yeah, we'd all love to come" Sharpay smiled relieved. It was not an easy thing for her to blend in but now that she was with Zeke, she had to. "Alirght, I've been thinking if we could make a sleepover out of it. No school tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah" everyone else agreed. Honestly, no one of them ever went to the Evan's some really bad rumors were spread. Now they'd get the chance have a look behind the scenes. Expect for Troy, he was kinda dissapointed. He had planned to take Gabriella out for a short romantic trip to the beach, now he could spill that. No one noticed his disappointment and they quickly made thier way to Sharpay, deciding to get their stuff later the afternoon, anyways none of them had asked his or her parents but surely, what would they have against a sleepover. Gabriella, Chad and Taylor drove in Troy's car. They had a blast all over the way and soon they arrived at Sharpay's. The others weren't there yet and so they had to wait a few minutes.

It took qute a while for the others to arrive and when they finally did, Troy said impatiently "Guys, where have you been? We've been waiting here like hours!"

"Oh c'mon Troy, at least it was only 20 minutes I think. We've bought some stuff so it'll be even more fun" Sharpay grinned. Gabriella still was confused how friendly Sharpay was. However they stepped into the Evan's house, well at least it was qute a palace. Everyone's jaw dropped when they say the inside...

**Well, at least that's it. I'm so sorry for not posting in three day but I#m really really busy. I try my best to keep you up to date. Maybe the next update will be out even later that day but I can't promise. Be sure to stay tuned!!**

**Much Love, ZO!**

**Oh and don't you forget to REVIEW ;)**


End file.
